1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard musical instrument such as an automatic player piano configured to carry out automatic performance on the basis of automatic performance information, an electronic musical instrument configured to drive keys, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2, there has been conventionally known a keyboard musical instrument configured to carry out automatic performance on the basis of automatic performance information. In such a musical instrument, keys are servo-driven by solenoids in accordance with the automatic performance information, and the keys drive hammers via action members, so that the hammers strike strings.
In this instance, a target trajectory of each key based on the automatic performance information is generated, and the position and the velocity of the key are detected. On the basis of the detected values, the target trajectory of the key is feedback-corrected, whereby the behavior of the key is controller in real time.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2890557    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2004-294772